legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 July 2015
10:57 the lace to the left is owned by a rich neurosurgeon who doesn't build out so our view is protected. It's a great view, we got lucky. 10:58 looks really nice where you live! :) 10:58 it's the beach house the family has...wish I lived here :P 10:59 neurosurgeon :P 10:59 Sounds like a really smart guy :P 10:59 I'd imagine so 11:00 I bet he's good at getting on people's nerves :P 11:00 i bet he's good at cutting your brain out :p 11:01 Isn't that a brain surgeon? :P 11:01 :D 11:02 You guys are so funny! 11:02 You're like the two old guys in the muppets balcony! 11:02 https://www.urmc.rochester.edu/highland/departments-centers/neurosurgery/what-is-a-neurosurgeon.aspx 11:02 i guess you are right 11:03 Heya Sim :D 11:03 Hey Sim. :P 11:03 Ar you in need of a good neurosurgeon? I can recommend one :P 11:03 Hi Sim ! 11:03 but also said "surgical treatment ...of the brain" 11:03 no im not :) 11:03 ur funny, pulp. 11:06 Okay fine, Rubble :P 11:10 Hi All! :) 11:10 ;) 11:10 hi sim :) 11:17 .... 11:17 .... 11:17 sigh ! 11:18 awww Sim ... 11:18 I understand ... 11:18 but i'm so sad .... 11:18 Ah, good you understand :p 11:18 yes i do 11:18 I don't need to explain, and I won't explain. 11:18 you haven't to explain 11:18 we all understand... 11:18 you have not the easy place 11:19 Indeed. 11:19 but well ... it's like that ... 11:19 is this temporary? 11:20 1 day. 11:20 ok 11:21 Why can't I see Paladin from outside the chat under the Join the Chat button? 11:21 Cache :D 11:21 Oh well. :P 11:22 Funnily enough this never happens on Windows. :P 11:23 hmmm ? 11:24 often when i join the chat, it's not the same people inside and on my screen before i come 11:24 Yeah. What you can see isn't what you get :P 11:25 I suppose the cache is a lie. :P 11:25 Wait, are you on Windows and using Chrome though? 11:27 i don't know what i use 11:27 hmmm Firefox 11:27 Oh. IDK about Firefox. :P 11:27 I'm going to eat a little bit, i'll be back later. ;) 11:28 Cya Sim! Enjoy your lunch :P 11:28 All browsers have cache ;) 11:28 gtg too, be back in ... 5 hours ;) 11:29 But on Windows the join the chat part actually updates as soon as I refresh. :P 11:29 Cya P! 11:29 bye all ! 11:29 bye Pala 11:31 Lol at all the people claiming to have gotten to level 50/47 or whatever :P 11:32 with no proof ;) 11:32 Forgot to add that part. :P 11:34 I should upload my level 90 pic to the gallery on lego.com. :P 11:34 yeah, im on that :) 11:36 Hallo Kraken and Froyo :P 11:36 Hey Vic. :P 11:36 I JUST GOT THE PINK GLOW! :P 11:37 Wait what :P 11:37 Wellll...look in my out of bounds gallery. XD 11:37 In your room? :P 11:37 First user to get it! :P 11:37 No, that's a green glow. :P 11:37 But don't you see the larger pink glow around it? :P 11:37 It's so obvious :P 11:38 I should use a figure that doesn't have a glow for that picture... 11:38 You know, when I fall in Oob, I get a black glow. :P 11:38 And it would look better. :P 11:38 Click on 'show more' to see all my awesome Oob pictures. :P 11:38 I've seen them all. :P 11:38 I just added 3. :P 11:39 I add them daily. :P 11:39 And you promised to take me to these places. :P 11:39 I saw them just now. :P 11:39 Not all of them. :P 11:39 I put the best 8 at the top. :P 11:39 -sigh- you have a good memory :P 11:39 You are just seeing power tower and treasure island gate. :P 11:39 Maybe just Treasure Island gate. :P 11:40 I don't want to reveal power tower. :P 11:40 No, you can't do that. :P 11:40 We had a deal :P 11:40 Well I am like Darth Vader..."I am altering the deal." P 11:40 And I'll pay you a fine to see the others. :P 11:40 JK :P 11:41 Can you wake up to do a run in 6 hours 20 minutes?? :P :P 11:42 Depends on whether you're showing me ALL the other places? :P 11:42 No we just are doing a run since you don't have time for that. XD 11:42 Hey, if you don't want to be in the next record breaking group, its your choice. :P : 11:42 :P :P :P 11:44 So are you coming? :P 11:46 Who's in? :P 11:46 I can't come :( 11:46 :( 11:46 hey cheerful :) 11:47 Hi Rubble, thanks for showing me the Myth world oob place! 11:47 You're very welcome 11:47 Rubble, please show me too. :P 11:47 I can show you any of my gallery out of bounds locations Rubble. :P 11:47 have you looked around a little? 11:47 Yes I took pictures. 11:47 like the power tower you don't want to show frozen :P 11:48 I had to go before I finished exploring it, I might explore more. :P 11:48 But I uploaded 3 of the lava pictures. :P 11:48 OK so I will show you the Power Tower when I get on. :P 11:51 awesome gallery 11:52 Thanks :) 11:52 i like all the lava pics :) 11:53 I think the 2 pictures with 'Chamber' in their name look epic. 11:55 the one with frozen? 11:59 Hi peeps! 11:59 Hey Merry. 11:59 Anyone planning to do LC/ 11:59 hey merry 11:59 ?* 11:59 Hi Rubble! 11:59 Hi Frozen! 11:59 i just have about an hour left 12:00 Oh ok 12:12 XD I found a screenshot of The Cheesy Pizza. :P 12:14 I took the screenshot btw. I just forgot about it. :p 12:14 http://videogames.lego.com/en-us/community/gallery/78bbd284-1329-414e-ba69-979b076538d6?index=2 12:18 who is the cheesy pizza? 12:18 Ask Vic, he would know. :P 12:18 Or check the chatlogs :P 12:19 yeah, like all of them :P 12:19 Nope, just starting from the 18th. :P 12:19 Hi again Sim. 12:20 still too much to read through :) 12:20 Actually, it was just one or two days ago. :P 12:20 Just Ctrl+F Cheesy :P 12:21 Sim, what are the available fonts on this wiki? 12:22 What do you mean? 12:22 :p 12:22 Like, if I use Roboto it just shows up as Times New Roman :P 12:23 That one isn't supported. 12:23 So what are the fonts that would show up properly? :P 12:24 arial, comic sans, georgia, ... 12:24 ...? :P 12:24 tahona, times new roman 12:24 trebuchet, verdana 12:25 webdings 12:25 lucida 12:25 those are all supported 12:25 Any more? I see Impact showing up properly on Vic's profile. 12:25 impact is one of those as well. 12:26 http://www.triplesmart.com/fonts.html 12:26 What's the link for? 12:26 ok, i think i even remember that "who wants pizza" at center 12:27 evil cheerful :D 12:27 Oh, so the link shows all that is supported? 12:27 I never said anything, Rubble. :P 12:27 Hey. 12:27 hi! 12:27 Yes, supported fonts are on that site. 12:28 Hi loveitfk 12:28 you never did ;) 12:28 hey sim can you give me the link to the favorite team 12:28 Oh well, I'm gonna use Impact even though Vic did already. 12:29 copycat :p 12:29 What favorite team, love? 12:29 No, he just got the coolest font :P 12:29 The template like the wishlist, Sim. 12:30 Oh :p 12:31 "What favorite team, love?" This almost sounds weird. :P 12:31 that's a thingy somenoe has it but I forgot who 12:32 Frozen, it might sound weird, but I didn't brewak a rule :p 12:32 12:32 Remove the spaces and change accordingly, LIF. :P 12:33 Lofeitfk, I just edited your userpage so it now shows up correctly 12:33 I tried that out but does not work 12:33 thx sim! 12:33 Oh stop it Sim, you've been joking about it since yesterday :P 12:34 Back Vic? :P 12:34 I'm joking wth what? It was just a typo :p 12:34 Hahah :p 12:35 Yeah, and you're putting too much focus on a typo :P 12:35 Back :P 12:35 Frozen you can't steal my profile style! :P :P 12:35 Let's continue our negotiation, Vic. :P 12:35 I'll do whatever I want, Vic. :P 12:35 Well you can use my font I guess but don't copy my HTML and CSS. :P 12:35 That is illegal. :P 12:36 I won't, don't worry XD 12:36 That' isn't illegal :^ 12:36 Do you know how to code HTML and CSS, Sim? :P 12:36 He's insanely good at it :P 12:37 Sure I do :p 12:37 nightmare iper 12:37 You don't even know what HTML and CSS are Froyo. :P 12:37 viper 12:37 btw, 'LMOW' will also work as font family. 12:37 No, I learnt some in Year 8 or so :P 12:37 Yeah use LMOW or your own font Froyo. :P 12:37 Ooh, I'll have to try that out. :P 12:38 I would if I could, Vic. :P 12:38 If I hadn't copied the name of your gallery for mine, I wouldn't let you use my font. :P :P 12:38 But I can't :p 12:38 Did you come up with that font? Didn't think so :P 12:38 Well it is my dark style, I really think you don't need it. :P 12:38 Do you have a patent for the font? Didn't think so either. :P 12:39 I'm copying the bold, not the darkness :P 12:39 Now let me c&p your whole text box. :P 12:40 I want to edit my Chatlogger code to log every 15 secs, but Sim would ban me for sure. :P 12:41 He'll get mad cause I'll have more edits than he does in no time. :P 12:42 I can reset your counter to zero. :p 12:42 :( 12:42 Pls don't :P 12:42 You can't use my box Froyo. :P 12:42 Said no one ever. :P 12:43 see my page now 12:43 I just edited it 12:43 You can copy my font but not my HTML. :P 12:43 Like I said, get a patent for that and I won't copy it. :P 12:44 Ot you can write a letter to the United Nations and complain about it :P 12:44 ITFK you have 2 Favorite Team sections. :P 12:44 Should I fix that? :P 12:44 Yeah, he knows :P 12:44 OK :P 12:44 One is a future version. :P 12:44 Did you read? :P 12:45 It would look better if it said Favorite Team In the Future :P 12:45 Without that sentence under it :P 12:45 but it woun't work 12:45 It's a template, you can't fix it. :P 12:47 Who should we bring for the run in 6 hours 22 minutes Froyo? :P 12:47 Lav? :P 12:47 Still 6 hours? :P 12:47 I doubt he'll be on at that time. :P 12:47 Green? :P 12:48 :P 12:48 If he's on, he'll be lagging like a sponge. :P 12:48 :P 12:48 Hi Carbon. :P 12:48 Hello 12:48 hi!!! 12:48 Hi LKT! 12:49 What happened to Mist, Cheerful? ;) 12:49 XD 12:49 IDK :P 12:49 kirby we have chat this morning and again! 12:49 Tell Sim to give you a congratulatory message, Mist :P 12:50 For what? I didn't do anything special 12:50 Something Paladin, Star and I have in common? :P 12:50 Or maybe Sim is making it already. :P 12:50 XD 12:50 He just need to think how to put Carbon into the message. :P 12:51 Well I am the only player with the pink glow. :P 12:51 Inb4 Sim deletes his message on my wall :P 12:51 hey kirby to your answer it was you and me playing lc together 12:51 I am guessing it has something to do with shiny, golden potatoes? :P 12:51 I checked 12:51 Okay, I always forget anyway 12:52 uh oh! 12:52 Yeah, Mist. :P 12:52 my bro came to disturbed me again! 12:52 and there he goes 12:52 What should I do ? 12:53 Mist where you the 2nd player to get the ultimate glow? :P 12:53 back 12:53 Don't delete my message, and give Mist one. :P 12:53 I told my parents 12:53 No Cheerful, they haven't gotten the pink glow yet. :P 12:53 da da da daaaaaaaa! 12:53 I meant the gold glow :P 12:53 I'm not following :p 12:53 Did I miss out on somebody's gold glow? 12:53 No one has found the pink glow but me yet :P 12:53 Mist has a golden glow. :P 12:54 there is an gold glow????????? 12:54 Yeah. :P 12:54 Green glow, blue green, purple glow, gold glow, :P 12:54 how do you get it 12:54 Sorry back, yes I think I was the second, unless someone else got it before me 12:54 Complete all achievmeents ;) 12:54 And check out my gallery for the pink glow. :P 12:54 All figs in S9-13 achievements completed. 12:54 I'm gonna go edit which docter 12:54 World+Global achievements not necessary.. :P 12:55 Yeah, my Bricktonium one is still glitched :P 12:55 Good thing I did them all before they glitched. Or maybe I got lucky. :P 12:55 AFK 12:56 because last time I realised that if you smash a which doctor, you get it's mask 12:56 realized 12:57 you can find a which doc in medival? 12:58 I did not know that! 12:58 I am pretty sure you can't 12:58 Sorry for missing out on you, mystery :p 12:58 You can find 2 Minotaur Brutes in Space world. ;) 12:58 I thought I had everybody left a message regarding the golden glow! 12:58 No problem 12:59 O_o 12:59 You have all the new figs Mist? 01:00 Yup 01:00 Yes 01:00 And yet I still run XD 01:00 Nice comment Sim :) 01:00 back 01:01 I still want the Fairy though O_o 01:01 bawk! 01:01 I still want the DJ, though someone said he'll be added in soon ingame a few days ago. 01:02 So I want the 2 Unlimited Membership figs most. :P 01:02 Fairy is good for Magic Candy Mayhem runs :P 01:02 Nice way to phrase it 01:02 I have to sleep in eggxacly in 7 mins :( 01:02 D: 01:02 Was that a CSG pun? :P 01:03 I'm sure csg says it like that 01:03 Still don't know what csg means XD 01:03 Chicken Suit Guy :P 01:03 chicken suit guy :P 01:04 copy cat Viper! 01:04 I always forget that XD 01:04 jinx! You owe me a soda viper! 01:04 no matter how many times people tell me 01:04 acronyms are so annoying :/ 01:04 You copied my nightmare lines ITFK :P 01:05 ha! I nightmared you viper!!!! 01:05 Although I took them out of my profile when I redesigned that part :P 01:05 I have a question for you Viper 01:05 But it takes approximately 400% more time to type the full name of CSG, Mist :P 01:06 why did you choose me to be your nightmare? 01:06 What ITFK? :P 01:06 to be nightmared 01:06 You chose yourself to be a nightmare :P :P 01:06 noooooo! 01:06 Because it looked so awesome on my old profile :P 01:06 :O 01:07 What are you guys even on to? :P 01:07 >:( 01:07 I copied it from Nealybealy though :P 01:07 The nightmare line :P 01:07 Viper started it 01:08 he wanted me to be nightmared 01:08 No I didn't :P 01:08 >:( 01:08 yes you did 01:08 I never had anything to do with your profile :P 01:08 bbl 01:08 your profile 01:08 Cya! 01:09 bye sim! 01:09 Adios Sim! 01:09 Ugh :P 01:11 bye ;( 01:11 :( 02:04 Lav kicks Zoomy :P :P 02:04 nah, vic is a rather decent LC player that I need to get to 35+ :P 02:04 Sorry Zoomy :P 02:05 I can leave if you would like lav :P 02:05 But you knew I was going to make that line back-fire. :P :P 02:05 both of you are within range of that definition :P 02:05 YAY! :P 02:05 FRO :P 02:05 Hi Froyo! :P 02:05 LC? XD 02:05 Froyo can you do a run in 3 hours? :P 02:05 wait, so you still didn't plan it? -.- 02:05 Did it get earlier? :P 02:06 Yes, I can. :P 02:06 Lav, Vic asked me over 3 hours ago. :P 02:06 can you do one now? if you join, vic will join too XD 02:06 Nope, can't. 02:06 that way we become 4 :P 02:06 Especially when you 02:06 're in. :P 02:06 but vroom is with me XD 02:07 Okay, gonna watch some TV first. :P 02:07 Doesn't matter. :P 02:07 Frozen: More reason to not run with you! :P 02:07 besides, in our run, I (quadruple emphasis on 'I') was getting smashed = I'm a rather good sponge :P 02:08 No, you got smashed bc you were being stupid :P 02:08 more like I was on the frontline -.- 02:08 No, you rushed into battle. :P 02:09 Lav, it's not looking good for us for a group :P 02:09 ^frontline = rush into battle -.- 02:09 is red on vroom? :P 02:09 Besides, I'm not in it for a record breaking run :P 02:09 You're just trying to make being stupid sound better. :P 02:09 I would be happy to stop around 32 :P 02:09 Ummm 02:09 that's what I want vroom :P 02:10 We have Carbon Crusher bunny online... 02:10 who's that? XD 02:10 Woof space tank' 02:10 You don't see Cheerful calling that random guy who rushed into battle brave, do you? :P 02:10 Graceful Fivestar Newbie 02:10 ^^not this one. :P 02:10 Newbie :P 02:10 Golden Fusion Quark 02:11 Fast Merry Gater 02:11 Gator* 02:11 Anyone calling themselves a noob is a bad sign :P 02:11 fusion and gator are together :P 02:11 Mega Crystal Spy 02:11 Wait, Yoomy, you're listing out everyone on right now? :P 02:11 Golden Majestic Meteor :P 02:11 XD 02:11 And that's it :P 02:11 You missed my name Yoomy :P 02:11 I listed all of my friends ONLINE :P 02:12 you're not on ^_^ 02:12 XD 02:12 I am. 02:12 Just on my other account :P 02:12 :P 02:12 JK, watching TV :P 02:12 want help? :P 02:12 No, refer to above :P 02:12 Not right now anyway :P 02:12 AFK 02:12 I mean, want help watching TV? :P 02:12 XD 02:13 No :P 02:13 what'cha watchin'? :P 02:13 Frozen.Cove: My Little Pony, why? :P 02:13 XD 02:13 ooh, we got a brony over here XD 02:13 XD 02:14 and I thought my brother was the only one... :P 02:14 *that I know of :P 02:14 He is silent, I must be right... :P 02:15 * IonCheerfulViper has returned :P 02:15 :P 02:15 Darn :P 02:15 XD 02:15 It was a nice moment of peace for a bit here... :( 02:16 No way :P 02:16 vic, PM :P 02:16 I had to read tons of chat :P 02:17 XD 02:17 I wastching Infestation :P 02:17 ..... :P 02:18 So Froyo, Lav: 3 hours :P 02:18 nope :P 02:18 It's a science show. :P 02:18 might not be able to :P 02:18 Wait, we'll still playing with Lav? 02:18 Just try Lav :P :P 02:18 I thought so :P 02:18 Nooooooo :P 02:18 I'll try, but I might not be able to :P 02:18 So lav, What are we doing? :P 02:18 Please don't try :P 02:18 Froyo what is so bad about Lav??? :P 02:19 He crashes and lags a lot :P 02:19 lag not anymore :P 02:19 And he made me waste 24 potions last time. 02:19 I used to do that on my old computer :P 02:19 crash, not much :P 02:19 But I have a new one :P 02:19 That's like all of the potions I have right now. :P 02:19 XD 02:19 Froyo why didn't you just smash? :P 02:19 I'll farm for potions now :P 02:19 You should never even start using potions until level 40! :P 02:19 what's the best place for it? :P 02:20 I wanted my Spartan. :P 02:20 IDK I have 600 :P 02:20 Dino Rise. :P 02:20 Go away Vic. :P 02:20 So I never farm. :P 02:20 I use them at 20+ :P 02:20 WHERE in dino? :P 02:20 AFK, show's on 02:20 :P 02:20 One time I smashed in a professional team at level 18 because I didn't want to use any potions in Candy Mayhem. XD 02:21 XD 02:21 who was with you? :P 02:21 * Zoomyman3612 begins slow clapping 02:21 Metal, Purple, and someone else. :P 02:21 Hi Panic! 02:21 * LEGOpanic99 has just entered the chat. 02:21 PANIC! :D 02:21 Hi! :P 02:21 LC? :P 02:22 Run in 3 hours panic? :P 02:22 YES! :D 02:22 Hey Panic! :D 02:22 Hi Zoomy! Hi Cheerful! :D 02:22 ok, one spot left :P 02:22 Panic can you do a run in 3 hours with a pro team? :P 02:22 Of course, you are in Lav's team? :P 02:22 No I am not running yet, but Froyo is coming and maybe Lav :P 02:22 ok, right now, I'm with vroom, and in 3 hours, it's me, vic and fro :P 02:23 Cheerful, you really like showing off huh? :P 02:23 How? :P 02:23 Plz wait... I am about to come to the portal in 3 mins :P 02:23 I just said 'pro team' because of Frozen Zoomy :P :P 02:23 Suuuure :P 02:23 ok, we still need one more person anyways :P 02:23 Plus Lav is coming :P 02:23 What peeps are in your team Lav? :P 02:23 wait, so me being in a team makes me pro? :P 02:24 No :P 02:24 me and vroom so far :P 02:24 Vroom? xD 02:24 An almost-pro and a semi-pro :P 02:24 then why am I to any significance :P 02:24 Zoomy you mean? :p 02:24 yes, that's his new nickname :P 02:24 brb 02:24 If Panic joins you, then at least you will have 1 real pro :P 02:25 Thanks!!!!! That was a good compliment! You too! :D 02:25 :p 02:25 Panic is the only player other than me who uses Lady Robot correctly. :P 02:25 :P 02:25 Seriously, everyone says Lady Robot is terrible and then uses Judge :P 02:25 Judge is terrible. :P :P :P 02:25 IKR? XD 02:26 lady robot is efficient with sponge :P 02:26 back btw :P 02:26 1: Judge does no damage. 2: Judge makes it so you can't see the Witch Doctor smashing you. :P 02:26 IKR?! XD 02:26 That's why you use the special, and then CIRCLE the guy :P 02:27 Entering Playfield! :P 02:27 only good thing is that his special does an AoE :P 02:27 Lady Robot Special + Welder Special = Good Damage + Good Sponge 02:27 whoops, chat died, resetting game :P 02:27 Judge Special = No Damage + No Visibility :P 02:27 :P 02:28 I am at the portal! :P 02:28 Lady robot has SPONGE? 02:28 yes :P 02:28 OOOOOOOH!!!!! XD 02:28 entering playfield :p 02:28 I never fully upgraded her XD 02:28 Well her sponge isn't great but it is ok. :) 02:28 Great...my game crashed 02:28 XD 02:29 :P 02:29 She does good damage with Welder :P 02:29 That is the main thing :P 02:29 Good luck on your run! :P (your gonna need it) :P :P :P 02:29 Most OP group for light, Skater Girl, Mr. Gold (For looks) and Roman Commander :) 02:29 :P 02:30 You are joking, right?? :P 02:30 Yes :P 02:30 Skater Girl is light? 02:30 Lady robot mixed with constable mixed with melee guys is powerful too :P 02:30 Of course! :P 02:30 I thought she would be magic though xD 02:30 She should be Nature. :P 02:31 Strangely, it makes sense for her to be light :P 02:31 IMO :P 02:31 Because Nature has all the awful figures. :P 02:31 red joined :D 02:31 Nice! We got red! :D 02:31 It's because she is sociable :P 02:31 XD 02:32 Then it is found out then Zoomy hacked into your accounts and made you all overpowered and you all are banned :P :P 02:33 :P 02:33 level 1 :P 02:33 Lost champs in space :P 02:34 Lav, you are bad luck man :P 02:34 With Jackets? :P 02:34 Oooh! 02:34 a terrible start XD 02:34 TECH! :D 02:34 :D 02:34 wish it was light tho :P 02:34 Oh yeah Lav, me and Zoomy concluded that you where cursed with bad luck one day. :P :P 02:34 But I changed my mind after we got to 39 :P 02:35 :P 02:35 Lav does have bad luck :P 02:35 I never get far with him :P 02:36 Also, back :P 02:36 I like how in his topic of our 43 run on the boards, Zoomy says that we got Nature 3 times, but doesn't mention that we got Tech, Magic, then Tech for our last 3 elements. XD 02:36 Because no one cares :P 02:37 And I didn't know at the time :P 02:37 I wasn't running eith you the whole time :P 02:37 with* 02:37 But you forgot to mention that Wabbit left at lvl 35 :P 02:37 :P 02:37 I DIDN'T KNOW!!! :P 02:37 They don't know that only me and Froyo beat level 36-43 :P 02:37 Yeah, that thread is SO full of errors :P 02:37 Phew, that you didn't notice about ONE thing vic :P 02:37 What? :P 02:37 not gonna tell :P 02:38 Did you guys see Vital's 'I got to level 50 topic.'? 02:38 Solo? :P 02:38 My level 90 pic is still pending in Lego.com's gallery :P 02:38 :P 02:38 Oh, yeah. :P 02:38 And Shadow and Nature where his best elements. :P 02:38 I updated my PC XD 02:38 Nature XD 02:38 XD 'So I lost the picture' :P 02:39 At least be like that other guy who claimed to have 3 other guys with him :P 02:39 But forgot their names XD 02:39 His was possible :P 02:39 Even though it wasn't widely believed :P 02:40 level 3 :P 02:40 But level 50 solo...welllllll... :P 02:40 fro, you mean murky? XD 02:40 But he can't remember anyone though :P 02:40 Oh, yeah him 02:40 Yes Lav :P 02:40 Are you talking about Vital getting to 50 solo? :P 02:40 Yes. 02:40 :P :P :P 02:40 WE JUST MENTIONED HIS NAME XD :P 02:41 XD 02:41 What did you think of that Zoomy? :P 02:41 False :P 02:41 'Shadow and Nature, my best elements, over and over' 02:41 'I updated my PC so I lost the picture' 02:41 "solo" 02:42 Maybe he found a way to cheat. :P 02:42 Could be :P 02:42 XD 02:42 :P 02:42 But that part about losing the picture makes it seem like he just...you know. :P 02:42 Or he bribed Funcom :P 02:42 Yeah :P 02:42 star once DID say that there is a chat command to do with LC :P 02:42 O_O 02:42 who command? :P 02:42 No :P 02:42 no :P 02:43 you can see what type of level they are in. :P 02:43 Something with the option command? 02:43 something to do with a boost in levels :P 02:43 I saw the pet menu Star talked about on the boards 02:43 Oh, yeah Cheerful. 02:43 /option autosmashall 02:43 It gets logged though. :P 02:43 Just because there is a pet menu put into the game doesn't mean there will be pets :P 02:44 I'm gonna restart, you will get 1/100 of a second of peace and quiet :P 02:44 :P 02:45 :P 02:45 level 5 :P 02:45 and apparently I WON'T be able to go to that run :P 02:46 Why not? :P 02:46 Why? 02:46 'family night' :P 02:46 Because that means that... :P 02:46 (just NOW got decided) XD 02:48 Congrats Lav :P 02:48 02:48 what? :P 02:49 The fact that you can't go on that run :P 02:50 Why congrats? :P 02:50 Not sure if srs :P 2015 07 24